dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of tertiary characters
This is a list of tertiary, inconsequential, and unnamed characters who exist in the Dragon Ball universe. Note that this list only constitutes characters that are lesser than tertiary in their appearance. For a complete list of primary and supporting characters, please see List of characters in Dragon Ball. ''Goku Gekitōden'' soldiers In the video game Goku Gekitōden, there are two recurring foes who make their debut in "Frieza Strikes!" as grunts in Frieza's empire. These soldiers have no concrete name in battle, and can go by the titles Boon, Bun, Bund, Bugy, Slug, Vug and Yuz. It is likely that the bearded grunt is of the same race as the Frieza Soldier. These two humanoids work together as foot soldiers in Frieza's interplanetary operations. The appearance of one is marked by lilac-pigmented skin, horns, orange hair with a mustache and a blue scouter adorned over his face; the other has purple-pigmented skin, a fin atop his head, a skull-like nose and wears a red scouter, which his arm cannon connects to. The partners are sent to investigate two unknown power levels detected by Zarbon on Namek. During their search, they encounter Bulma, Krillin and Gohan, the latter two being the source of these power levels, who had only recently touched down on Namek. The two soldiers damage the group's spaceship, rendering them unable to leave the planet, and in response they are easily overwhelmed by the Earthlings, who had been suppressing their power levels (a tactic they learned from their experiences with the conflict against Vegeta and Nappa, who relied too heavily on the readings of their scouter, a standard issue accessory among Frieza's army). In Goku Gekitōden, the blue grunt is shown to be slightly stronger than the purple one. The fighting style of the blue soldier relies more on physical combat, while the purple one incorporates more use of energy wave techniques. Special abilities * Flight, the ability to fly without the use of ki. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Daisuke Gori (blue soldier), Hitoshi Bifu (purple soldier) * Ocean Group dub: Michael Dobson (blue soldier), Scott McNeil (purple soldier) * Funimation dub: Merk Harbour (blue soldier), Troy Williams (purple soldier) Goose Goose is a green-headed, pale-yellow-skinned humanoid dilophosaurus-like alien. He only appeared in the anime, and is the same alien race as the Frog-Face soldier in the Namek saga. He tried out for the Ginyu Force, but Captain Ginyu knocked him into the sky, along with the others, because, according to him, he didn't have enough style to be on the Ginyu Force. His voice actors were Kozo Shioya in the Japanese version, Ward Perry in the Ocean dub, and Sonny Strait in the Funimation dub. Illusion Saiyans The are a group of Saiyans who appear in the video game Kyôshū! Saiyan. Two of these make their debut in "Pendulum Room Peril" as rogue Saiyans, while the other five are original characters created for the game, who are based on preexisting characters in the series. In Kyôshū! Saiyan, many versions of the same character attack the player under different names. This caste consists of a tall Saiyan whom Funimation Entertainment dubbed "Shorty", another who has the appearance of a gray-skinned Sansho, another who has the appearance of an orange-skinned Saibaman, another who has the appearance of a red-skinned Nicky, another who has the appearance of a blue-skinned Ginger, another who has the appearance of a blue-skinned Saibaman, and finally, a short Saiyan whom Funimation Entertainment dubbed "Scarface". In battle, they go by the names Brock, Cinnamon, Cucumber, Herb, Jasmine, Kaiware and Onion. Special abilities * Flight, the ability used by Brock and Onion to fly with the use of ki. * Great Ape, an ability used by Onion to shapeshift into a large primate. * Kankousen, an ability used by Brock and Onion. * Paralyzer, an ability used by Kaiware. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Daisuke Gori (Shorty) * Ocean Group dub: David Kaye (Shorty) * Funimation dub: Phil Parsons (Shorty) Oggers Oggers is a short, orange alien who appears in the anime only. He was one of the four soldiers who tried out for the Ginyu Force. When Captain Ginyu grew tired of this and declared the try-out over, he knocked Oggers into the sky, along with all the other men. His voice actors were Kenji Utsumi in the Japanese version, Terry Klassen in the Ocean dub, and Sonny Strait in the Funimation dub. Strock He is one of the four soldiers who tried out for the Ginyu Force. Strock is the same alien race as the Frieza Soldier from the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai video game series. He is an anime exclusive filler character. Ginyu later knocks him into the sky and all the other men after he brings the try-out to an end. His voice actors were Koji Totani in the Japanese dub, Michael Dobson in the Ocean dub, and Kyle Hebert in the Funimation dub. Strong He is the same alien race as Raspberry, except he has darker skin. He appears in the anime only. Strong was one of the four men who tried out for the Ginyu Force. Unfortunately, he messed up while posing and was knocked into the sky by Captain Ginyu. In the FUNimation Dub and Ocean Dub, the reason for Ginyu knocking Strong into the sky was changed into him being a Captain like Ginyu. As Ginyu knocks him away, he yells "There's only one Captain on the Ginyu Force, and that's me!". His voice actors were Yukimasa Kishino in the Japanese dub, Adam Henderson in the Ocean dub, and Justin Pate in the Funimation dub. Unnamed bird-like Frieza soldier In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Vegeta ruthlessly slaughtered some of Frieza's men on a distant planet in search of Goku. This unnamed soldier was the last surviving soldier on the battlefield, from a dodo bird-like alien species. He wondered why Freeza would order Vegeta to do something like that to his race. Vegeta interrogated this soldier, hoping to get some answers on Goku's whereabouts. The soldier, who had never met or heard of Goku/Kakarot, said he knew nothing. Vegeta then went on to explain about how Kakarot was the one who killed Frieza and that Vegeta had betrayed Frieza. This left the soldier in shock and he was angered at this, thinking that the Saiyan prince was lying. He tried to shoot him with his ray gun. In reciprocation, Vegeta grabbed and crushed the gun in front of his face before he even had a chance to fire and Vegeta then blew his face up with a ki beam. This soldier was voiced by Kazumi Tanaka in the Japanese version, Terry Klassen in the Ocean dub, and Chuck Huber in the Funimation dub. Unnamed captain This Captain is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "The Coming of King Cold", the 330th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on November 8, 1991. He makes his first animated appearance in "The Mysterious Youth", the 119th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premired on December 4, 1991. This Captain is a humanoid who works as a soldier in King Cold's interplanetary operations. His appearance is marked by the curious combination of yellow hair coupled with a white beard. The captain is responsible for the discovery of what remains of Frieza, after his climactic battle with the Saiyan Goku. He oversees the journey to Earth upon Frieza's recovery, where Frieza and his father, King Cold, intend to exact revenge on Goku. After Future Trunks interferes, however, this Captain and his comrades effortlessly fall victim to the Super Saiyan from the future. He was voiced by Ken Yamaguchi in the Japanese version, Michael Kopsa in the Ocean dub, and Christopher Sabat in the Funimation dub. Unnamed commander This Commander is from the same alien race as Cui and he only appears in the anime in Dragon Ball Z episode 97. His facial appearance and armor are similar to Cui with the exception of him wearing a cape over his armor. His loyalty to Frieza is strong as shown when he killed another of his own race when that soldier insulted Frieza by presuming Frieza was dying in front of other warriors. He monitored the battle between Frieza and Goku along with Malaka. However, when they tried to read Goku's power level, the machine overloaded and this Commander died in the explosion along with the rest of the soldiers. He was voiced by Masato Hirano in the Japanese version, Jason Gray-Stanford in the Ocean dub, and both Mark Britten and Bill Townsley (onwards) in the Funimation dub. Unnamed amphibious Frieza soldier a Dragon Ball.]] This Frog-Face soldier is a purple-red-headed, reddish-pink-skinned humanoid dilophosaurus-like alien. He was shown giving Frieza a Dragon Ball in one of the first episodes Frieza appeared in. He is the same alien race as Goose, who appeared later in the saga. In the Ocean Dub, his name was referenced as Frog-Face, since Frieza referred to him as "my little frog-faced warrior." He was killed when one of the three Namekian warriors reflected energy blasts from another Frieza soldier in different directions, and one of the blasts ricocheted and fried him to death. His voice actors are Hitoshi Bifu in the Japanese version, Scott McNeil in the Ocean dub, and Mike McFarland in the Funimation dub. Unnamed mutated Namek offspring These creatures are actually the first Namekians to appear onscreen in the anime, making their first and only appearance in the episode Enter King Piccolo. Unlike King Piccolo's sons in more modern times such as Piano and Drum, these offspring's names are never revealed, and they never speak. Also, they all had a similar winged and scaled appearance with various animal-like features. Sometime after coming into being, King Piccolo spawns several mutated Namekian children. Master Roshi recounts how these unnamed creatures rampaged around the world, until they attacked Mutaito and his students. In the aftermath all the creatures are destroyed and Master Roshi and Master Shen, along with a wounded Mutaito are the only survivors. There are some misconceptions that Tambourine and Cymbal are among these creatures, though there are several inconsistencies with this theory. Unnamed Namek elder This is a Namekian village elder that Vegeta confronts and kills. He and the other Namekians in his village are the only Nameks on the planet that are not revived by the wish from Shenron, since the wish was to revive those killed by Frieza and his henchmen. This elder and the inhabitants of his village were killed by Vegeta, who was no longer aligned with Frieza due to his blatant betrayal. The Namekian elder's voice actors were Naoki Tatsuta in the Japanese version, Alvin Sanders in the Ocean dub, and Christopher Sabat in the Funimation dub. However, it is possible that he was revived sometime after Moori updated the Namek Dragon Balls, as in the episode, "Mighty Blast of Rage", Vegeta makes it quite clear to the other Nameks that he killed the Nameks from that village. It is unknown if the rule that prevented Shenron from reviving multiple persons who had died over one year prior to the wish applied to Porunga as well. The series made no statement with regards to a resurrection of the Nameks from the village that Vegeta destroyed. Unnamed orange Frieza soldier Another one of Frieza's soldiers on Namek, this soldier is the same alien race as Appule except he is an orange humanoid octopus-like alen with large fangs, no spots on his arms, head, and legs, and red eyes. He is the one who finds the Namekian village that Vegeta had attacked for its Dragon Ball. He interrogates the only survivor, and learns that it was Vegeta's doing. He then kills the Namekian and returns to Frieza's ship to report. He lets it slip that he killed the survivor without first asking where Vegeta may have hidden the Dragon Ball, which angers Frieza. Frieza then kills him without a second thought, zapping him with ki beams from his eyes as Zarbon watched (note that in the original Ocean dub, Frieza killed him for cowardice instead - not wanting to stay where Vegeta might be.) He later appears in hell alongside Appule and other past villains and the oni, watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. Note that this orange soldier only appears in the anime. In the manga, it is Appule who discovers the village Vegeta destroyed, and upon returning to report, Frieza does not kill him but orders him to summon The Ginyu Force. He is voiced by Kazumi Tanaka in the Japanese version, Scott McNeil in the Ocean dub, and Chris Cason in the Funimation dub. In the Ocean dub version, although his name is never mentioned onscreen, he is referenced as "Orlen" in the subtitles. Unnamed doctor During the Namek Saga, when Goku is in the hospital, he is in the care of a doctor who slightly resembles Dr. Brief (and sounds quite similar to him), except with slightly spikier hair and a smaller mustache. He and the nurse refuse to let Goku train with his bad arm. At first he does not want Yajirobe to give him the Senzu Bean, and both he and the nurse are quite shocked to see it completely heal Goku, and they watch as Goku flies away on his Flying Nimbus. Both were killed either by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack or when Kid Buu blew up the earth, only to be revived with the Dragonballs. See also * List of characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Saiyans Category:Filler characters Category:Nameks